


Awkward Date Night

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, I suck at tagging sorry, Maybe eventual smut?, Vague Sexual Tension, maybe fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: Vanderwood and Jaehee go out to dinner.





	Awkward Date Night

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Never in the many years of being an agent has Vanderwood EVER been this anxious. His palms are sweaty, he can’t seem to stand still; he’s pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant, wondering if he made a mistake in even making this date. He also keeps checking his phone every ten seconds to check the time and to see if she cancelled so he can relax. 

He may seem outwardly that he doesn’t want to be on this date, but he actually does. He’s just a nervous mess and wants to make a good impression on her. He knows he’s not exactly the most attractive man or the nicest guy but he likes her a lot and wants to make this work.

He checks his phone again and the numbers finally change. 7:30 pm. The time they chose to meet up. He glances around but doesn’t see her. He knew he shouldn’t have come early because he’s not a patient man. All he can think of while time slowly ticks on is that he’ll be waiting there for hours waiting for a woman who will never show. 

He slumps against the wall, tired of pacing. It doesn’t help make the time pass any faster so why waste his energy? He checks the time once again. Another minute has gone by. He knows it’s only a minute after the agreed time and she could be held up by something, but again he can’t help but think she’ll stand him up. Besides, why would she have even accepted his invitation to dinner? Does she not realize it’s a date to him? Is she just taking pity on this antisocial man who stuttered over his words when asking her? The questions endlessly swirled through his head, darkening his mood and lowering his already nonexistent self-esteem until a taxi stopped at the curb right in front of him. 

The door opened and he could hear a female’s voice thanking the driver. He swiftly pushed away from the wall to get to the taxi when he saw her head poked out and look around. He holds open the door for her and extends his other hand out towards the woman.

Smiling, he greets her. “Miss Kang. Here, let me help you.” 

She blushes and takes his extended hand. He helps her out of the taxi and steadies her when she nearly stumbles.

“Sorry, I’m not used to wearing heels this tall.” She takes a second to make sure she won’t fall over and then removes herself from his hold. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem at all. And if I may say… You look absolutely stunning this evening.” Vanderwood quickly looks away, embarrassed at how bold he was just then. But he peeks back at her through his periphery to check her reaction to his words and to continue looking at her. 

Her hair had grown quite a bit since he first met her at one of the RFA parties so it now hung at her shoulders. She had curled it in a way that the curls hung loose and framed her face perfectly. One side was swept back and held with a barrette that has jewels on it that sparkled, even in the low light. The dress she wore clung slightly to her body, cleverly hugging just the right curves but flowed out and down to the ground. It was a pale pink color which really brought out the warm color of her skin. The neckline was a bit low and he knew she was self conscious of it as she tried to cover it with her silk shawl. Respecting her, and to save him from blushing like crazy, his eyes then took in her face and stared; she’s normally not one to wear makeup but tonight she applied a little foundation to even her skin tone, applied a slight pink shade to her lips, slightly overlining them to make them appear more plump, and lined her eyes with a dark brown that created a sultry look. 

Her eyes glided over to his, locking with them. He quickly looked away because the look seemed too intimate. He wanted to behave himself tonight and not act too quickly. He really likes her and doesn’t want to ruin what could possibly turn into a relationship if this date goes well. But seeing her look that gorgeous made him look like a potato in his tux that barely fits him. 

Clearing his throat, he says, “L-let’s go inside. I reserved a table and I would hate for it to be taken because we were late. Plus it would be rude of me to keep you out here for long.” 

“Oh, yes. You’re right. Umm, yes. Let’s go.” 

Vanderwood was caught off guard by the expression on her face but couldn’t tell what she was feeling. He quickly went to the door of the restaurant and opened it for her. She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled in return.

They weren’t late so the hostess seated them swiftly and a waiter was at the table a minute later.

“What can I get you this evening?” 

The waiter made Vanderwood slightly nervous. They just sat down, how could they possibly know what they want? He glances at Jaehee across the table and she seems to be quickly scanning the menu.

Clearing his throat, he replies, “Can we have a few minutes to decide?” 

The waiter bows and says, “Surely, sir. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want some water in the meantime?”

This time Jaehee answers. “Yes, please. Thank you.”

The waiter bows again and walks off, tending to another table along his way. 

Vanderwood looks down and opens the menu, looking at all the food choices. “I’ve actually never been any restaurants like this so I have no clue what most of this ‘fancy’ stuff is..” 

Jaehee laughs and Vanderwood’s heart thumps in his chest. Her laugh is so beautiful. 

“You’ve never had Italian food?”

Vanderwood shakes his head. She looks shocked but continues.

“Alright, well do you want to play it safe or would you like to try something ‘fancy’?”

She looks at him expectantly and to distract himself from her gaze, he picks up his menu again, scouring it to see what everything is. Not really recognizing any of the names, he puts the menu back down. 

“Uhh well I think I’d prefer to play it safe, at least just for tonight.” He crooks a smile in her direction and she blushes. 

“There’s some pasta options on the next page or if you want something a bit heavier, there’s a steak choice.”

He follows her directions and nods along. He could honestly listen to her voice all day and never get tired of it, regardless of what she was saying. He looks over the pasta choices and sees a couple that appeal to him. He didn’t bother looking at the steak dishes since he’s never really liked it.

“Have you decided what you’re going to eat?” He asks her. 

“I was thinking about getting the fettuccine. Have you figured out what you’re getting?”

Vanderwood scans the pasta dishes once again and just blurts one out. “Chicken Alfredo sounds good.”

Jaehee smiles and nods her head. “That does sound very good!” 

There’s a minute of awkward silence until the waiter comes back. They both silently sigh in relief. 

“Sorry for the wait. Here’s your waters.” He carefully sets each glass down in front of them. “Have you decided?” 

“Uh, yes. The chicken alfredo and the fettuccine for the miss.” Vanderwood smiles at Jaehee, proud he was able to order without stuttering. 

“Alright, I’ll be back with your food when it’s ready.” He bows and leaves.

Silence hangs over them once again. Vanderwood struggles to find something to talk about. Honestly what could a secret agent have to talk about with an assistant of one of the richest men in South Korea? He slowly smiles as he figures out what to say.

He clears his throat and says, “So, what’s it like working for the infamous Jumin Han?”

Jaehee looks taken aback, clearly shocked by that question. “Oh, umm, I don’t know… At times it’s very exhausting but the pay is really good and the work isn’t too hard. I wish he’d stop dumping his cat on me without asking first or making ridiculous cat projects when he’s frustrated with his father, but can I really complain when, like I said, the pay is really good?”

“Are you happy working there though?” Vanderwood was watching her as she talked and noticed a hint of sadness to her voice. 

“A-am I happy? That’s an odd question to ask…” she laughs nervously and looks away, refusing to meet his eyes.

“You know, Miss Kang, I’m trained to be able to tell when people are not being truthful. Are you that unhappy with your job?” He stares her down, hoping she’ll open up to him. 

Seeing that he obviously isn’t going to let up, she sighs and says, “Well, it wasn’t exactly my first choice of job. But with me being taken under my aunt’s care after my agents passed away, I did what she wanted me to do and went to university and got an office job.”

“You’re only doing this because you were told to?”

Jaehee shrinks under the harsh tone in which Vanderwood said that. He retracts and says more calmly, “I’m sorry. I just don’t understand why you’re not doing a career for yourself. Even if it was to make your aunt happy, aren’t you living by yourself now? Can’t you do what YOU want to do?”

Watching her watch him, he can see her realize he’s right. Although can he really give this kind of advice when being a secret agent wasn’t really what he wanted to do with his life? He pushes that thought down. What’s done is done and there’s no backing out now. 

“You’re right. I should’ve put my foot down in the first place and got my degree in what I wanted to, not what my aunt wanted for me. Thank you, Vanderwood. I may consider changing jobs soon.” 

He blushes like crazy at the unexpected praise. “No, there’s no need to thank me. I just want you to be happy in life.” 

At that comment, Jaehee herself turns a bright pink. Thankfully for the both of them, the waiter brought them their food right then. After they started eating, they found it was a lot easier to talk to each other. The night seemed to fly by as they ate and laughed together. More quickly than they would have liked, the bill came.

Vanderwood grabs the check and almost chokes on the water he was drinking. How could this meal cost so much? He sets it back down and fumbles for his wallet. He gets it out and thumbs through the bills trying to see if he has enough. He has just pulled out the right amount when he glances up and sees a card on top of the check. Bringing his eyes up to Jaehee, she catches his look and shrugs.

“I have no issue paying. I don’t spend my paychecks on much more than bills and Zen’s DVD’s.”

“But still… The man should treat the lady on the first date. It’s only polite…” 

“I don’t care about that stuff. You can treat on the next one. It’ll just be easier to pay with a card.”

Vanderwood frowns. Does she think he can’t afford it? Is that why she’s paying? He decides to let it go since he doesn’t want to ruin the mood. He’ll ask her another time.

They head outside after the check was paid and stand awkwardly trying to figure out what to say. Vanderwood speaks up first.

“Do you have a ride home?” 

“Oh, I was going to call another taxi.” She shrugs.

Vanderwood can’t help but stare. When he can finally speak, he says, “Are you serious? You’re wanting to take a taxi this late at night? Looking like that?”

Jaehee takes a step back, shocked by the vehemence in his voice. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“I just don’t think with you looking that pretty and innocent that it’s a good idea for you to be out by yourself this late. Can I drive you home? Just so i know you’ll make it safe?” 

She seems to be torn on what to do but after a minute she gives him an answer. “Although I can protect myself, I’ll let you take me home. Thank you.” 

Vanderwood silently cheers. “Right this way. I’m not parked far.” 

He offers her his arm and she takes it. He briskly guides her to his car since it’s pretty cold out. He unlocks it and opens the door for her. Once she’s in, he jogs around to his side. He gets in and notices her clutching the shawl around herself.

“Are you cold? I can turn the heater on low or high, whichever is best for you.”

She smiles graciously at him. “Low should be fine. I’ll warm up quickly.” 

He turns the heater on and eases the car into drive. The car ride is silent except for her occasionally giving him directions. 40 minutes pass when they get to her apartment. He insists on walking her all the way to her door. She doesn’t protest too much and manages to hide a smile from him. They get to her door a couple minutes later. Jaehee turns around and faces Vanderwood. He doesn’t seem to recognize the expression on her face.

“Thank you very much for asking me out and now taking me home. I really appreciate it.”

“Oh it’s no problem. Thank you for buying dinner.” 

They stand awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Vanderwood is still convinced she’s just being polite; why else would she have bought dinner? She didn’t even acknowledge when he mentioned it being a date. He finally turns to leave, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

“W-wait! Um…” 

Vanderwood turns around at the sound of desperation in her voice. She won’t look at him and her face is entirely red. 

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Seeing her like that concerns him. Maybe he should have turned the heater off the last 10 minutes of the ride. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine. I just thought…” She still refuses to look at him.

Impatient, he strides forward. Taking her chin in his hand, he forces her to look at him. They search each other’s eyes, trying to see what they want.

“You just thought what? Tell me.”

He uses his firm voice, having grown tired of her not directly telling him what she wants to say. He watches her face, trying to gather from it what exactly it is she is thinking. Her silence is maddening. Any longer and he’s going to-

“I just thought after a date, people usually kiss. I’ve seen it happen in a bunch of dramas.” She shuts her eyes in embarrassment, no longer being able to look at him after saying something so bold. 

Vanderwood stands there in shock. Date? Kiss? His mind reels from many emotions and questions. But seeing her like that in front of him, eyes closed, lips slightly pursed as if patiently waiting for him to slowly lean down and close the distance until finally their lips touch-

Vanderwood shakes his head. No. He can’t. A kiss on the first date? Especially a kiss that’ll happen right in front of her door? He doesn’t trust himself. He wants to take things slow. They should wait.

He starts to pull away, trying to think of some excuse that’ll sound reasonable and won’t hurt her feelings or make her think he’s some kind of animal, when she opens her eyes. He sees the want and need in them. He struggles greatly. Could a small peck hurt? Surely not, right? Just a brief touch and then he’ll leave. 

He slowly bends down, carefully watching her expression to see if she still wants it. Her breath catches, anticipating. Right before their lips touch, Vanderwood looks beseechingly in her eyes, silently asking if this is still what she wants. She barely nods, but he still catches the movement. Without anymore hesitation, he closes the gap. 

What Vanderwood thought would be a simple kiss turned into a full-on makeout session. As soon as their lips had touched, a fire light up within both of them. Both gripping the other, trying their best to get closer, Vanderwood slowly steps forward until Jaehee is squished between him and her door. She doesn’t mind of course, it just makes them all that much closer. The kiss seems to go on forever. They’re both so into it, never having felt something like this with anyone else. 

Suddenly, there’s laughter down the hall and they quickly break apart. Glancing at each other and seeing the mess they’ve become, they start laughing. 

“Well, I guess I’ll text you.” Vanderwood takes her hand and kisses it. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Jaehee smiles shyly. 

Vanderwood watches her go inside and wanders back out to his car. When inside, he leans his head back and snorts out a laugh.

“This woman is really going to push my limits.”

As he drives home, he realizes he’s going to enjoy the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you liked it! If you reached this far, it'd mean a lot if you left kudos c: 
> 
> Also, I'm considering adding another chapter where the ending is rewrote to include smut >w< so if you'd like to read that, I'd love to know!


End file.
